


空谷足音

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 解密时间！小玫瑰在最开始就死了，但博士用黑（？）魔法让他的灵体留存，但要保证小玫瑰没有意识到自己死了。随着时间流逝小玫瑰的灵体存在越来越稀薄，开始忘记很多事情，最后博士选择让这些结束，带Ross去看他的坟墓，但当Ross回忆起自己已经死亡的时候，也就是他彻底消失的时候。而且只有博士也是灵体的时候，博士才能碰到小玫瑰，所以这也是博士在复联不理他还有家里有两个博士的原因，一个是肉体一个是灵体。刺激不刺激，本应该能写得更好，但我没有那个耐心和实力。





	空谷足音

1

我的名字是Everett K.Ross。

其实我更喜欢被人叫做Kenny，有种亲密感，但因为太过亲密了，会这么叫我的人不多。

好吧，何止是不多，会这么叫我的人只有一个。

而那个人的名字是Stephen Vincent Strange，他喜欢被人称作Doctor，曾是个神经外科医生，现在是我的男友。

嗯，这么介绍有些奇怪，准确地说，现在是至尊法师，据说在我们的次元中仅此一位的至尊法师。

他并非无所不能。我必须诚实，毕竟他连房租都交不起了，一个交不起房租的大男人，在纽约能有多“至尊”？

可我也不在乎，就算他在有些地方很傻很没用，但他的确是个好男友。

比如现在，我正在重伤养病，休假在家——说实在的我现在并没有不舒服的地方了，只是对我受伤时没多少记忆了，浑身上下还没什么力气——他负责照顾我，而我就住在他的纽约圣所里，整日与那些法器和怪物为伴。

实话说有点无聊。

你不觉得我该回去工作了吗？昨天晚上我这么问他。

他握住我的手，摇了摇头，说我根本不用着急。

2

我晚上睡得很浅，有种整夜都没怎么睡着的错觉。但Stephen一直坐在我不远处看书，我不知道房间那么暗他是怎么看书的，而且我也不知道为什么房间那么暗我却把他看得那么清晰。

他突然发现我睁眼看着他了，我立马装作在梦里翻身，闭上眼睛。

“睡不着吗？”他低声问我。

现在装睡也没意思，只好回复说是的。

又是一片沉默，那种我连自己呼吸的声音都听不见的死寂。

“你受伤后有点神经衰弱，Kenny，要不要起来跟我走走。”

分明安眠药是更好的选择，但身为医生，Stephen大概在担心副作用或者依赖性的问题。

我从床上坐起身来，夜晚的圣所并不是很冷，Stephen身上泛着一层冷光，他居高临下地伸出手来，宛若降临人世的真神，嘴上说要拯救众生，眼里却全是清冷。

从Stephen的表现来看，我知道我的状态不是很好了。

3

那天上午我偷溜出去了。

纽约人真冷淡，我走在街上，就是走得有点慢了，经常会被撞到，连句对不起都没有。

想当初在牛津读书那会儿，满街都是正统的绅士，就算只是从你身侧走过都要说句不好意思——当然这种礼仪我这个美国人也谈不上欣赏。

后来太阳晒得我有点恶心，我在街边坐了一会儿，没带手表出来，但Wang也该发现我跑出来了，什么都没干，但也是时候回去了……该死。

这是我受伤之后第一次觉得自己快不行了，我居然认不出来我在哪里，我想要问路，但不可能有路人知道什么是纽约圣所，我只能一面往回走一面回忆圣所的具体地址。

Stephen就是在这时候出现的。

他满脸阴郁地看着我。我知道他要发火了，可他什么也没说，只让我跟在他身后回家。

我可不是囚犯什么的，我是个成年人。

但这些话也只好在心底说说，他看起来真的很生气，最好别在这种时候惹他。

4

“你不能就这样跑出去，什么都不说。”

Stephen的手在颤抖，我尝试着上前握住他的手，但我没有成功，他退开了。

“对不起。”我不知道有别的什么可说。

“我再三嘱咐你不要出去，万一你……死在外面怎么办？”

“你说得有点夸张了吧Dr.Strange，人怎么会这么容易就死了呢？”

我开了个玩笑，显然Stephen非常、非常讨厌这个玩笑。

“命运会在你嘲笑它的时候加倍奉还，记住这句话kenny，千万别这么对我。”

Stephen看起来想要给我一个拥抱，但他最终也没这么做。

我有点生气，因为他的反应太过火了，这让我想起很久之前，我差点被杀，法师就把可以找到的敌人屠个精光，害得我好不容易找到的信息链断个干净。

之后收拾法师造成的那些烂摊子的事简直不值一提，那些消息比什么都重要。

比我的性命大概还要重要那么一点吧，但我知道很多人相信那些信息比我的性命重要得多——显然只有Stephen想得和大家不一样，所以他是法师——所以他是我的男友。

那之后Stephen会带着我出去走走，偶尔还能回去复仇者联盟的大楼。

说实话见到没有我依然能好好工作的同事们我有点失落，我不知道该不该打招呼，但大家都太忙了，没有功夫理我。

Stephen没有为我放慢脚步，我试图让他走慢一点，他没有理会，就像是陌生人一样冰冷。

回家之后，Stephen又恢复那副温柔的样子，我突然不太懂到底哪个才是他。

但我喜欢现在的感觉。

5

但一直有一种隐隐的不安在我的心底滋生，不管我到底怎么了，好像它从没有好转过，法师所盼望的不过是减缓我恶化的速度。

法师的做法看起来是什么也不做。

我有点担心这样下去自己会不会好起来，于是我想做点什么，我摔坏了盘子，打翻了盐罐，把厨房弄得一团糟。

满脸横肉的Wang听见声响冲进来收拾，我没敢说一句话，正在捡拾碎片的他抬起脸看我，眼神中却没有一丁点我预料中的愤怒：“如果还有人听得见祈祷的话。”

我甚至不想深究那句话是什么意思，希望他回来的时候不要向法师告状，我知道法师很穷，为了几个盘子大概会心疼好久。

然而当他回来的时候，我突然发现我忘记该怎么称呼他了，Doctor这个词从我的舌头上跳脱到空气之中，我却无法让姓氏跟上它。就像是一个只有上半身的人，满身是血地趴在地板上，用世间无法想象的凄厉声响哀嚎着，带给我的除了恐惧只剩恐惧。

6

Stephen Strange，他告诉我说中间名不用费心记下，实在不行Stephen就可以了。

我问他我到底怎么了，法师摇着头，我看到他的泪水流了出来。

我觉得我真的做错事了，我不该打碎盘子，我不该想不起来那么多事，我甚至忘记了我曾经的工作，我想不起来我是做什么的，但大概和Stephen还有无尽的危险有关。

因为我开始频繁地梦到子弹和水泥的碎片穿透我的身体，但醒来去找的时候却无法发现任何一道伤疤，梦里有人发出的悲鸣有些时候听起来像是我的，有些时候，那听来属于Stephen，但更多时候，那根本不属于任何生物。

我找不到纸笔，就在任何可以产生水汽的平面上写下他的名字，这样我就可以一直记得他。

很快那个长着亚洲脸的胖秃头求我不要这么做了，会把客人都吓走。

我告诉他可以给我纸和笔，他回绝了，后来我发现他只是太善良，不想让我发现我已经没有握起笔写字的能力。

我不知道我还能做到什么，我甚至想知道我到底什么时候才会死，但当我看到Stephen的时候，我又觉得我不该轻言放弃。

“我觉得我该去看医生了Stephen。”

“Kenny，我就是你的医生，相信我。”

“可你得做点什么了，”我试图把话说得委婉，但我做不到了，“我觉得我好不了了。”

“Kenny。”之后他什么也没说，因为语言无法转述拥抱的温度。

但这个拥抱却毫无温度。

7

我开始做一些奇怪的梦了，家里出现了两个Stephen，一个躲在暗处闭上双眼，另一个出现在我面前。那真的很奇怪，因为我能感到那都是他，货真价实的Stephen。

所以到底哪个是他。

但我就跟他就完全不一样了，至少从我的名字开始就不一样，他是Stephen Strange。

我的名字是……

8

该死。该死。该死。

唯一值得庆幸的是，Stephen大概要很久才能发现我忘记了自己的名字。

13

Steve还是Sam或者Jimmy来着？或许只要嗨一声他就会回头吧。

“Kenny。”

对了，是Kenny，但那是我的名字。

“Kenny。”我希望我脸上的表情是笑容。

22

我发现我正在一个图书馆中央，但这个图书馆非常奇怪，书籍堆满到了天花板，却没有半个梯子，一个穿红斗篷的男人翻阅着那些书籍。

那些书本飞舞着，绕着男人就像是一群学会悬停的鸟，等等，有一种纤细的昆虫会悬停，我应该能想起它的名字。

“蜻蜓，Kenny。”一个声音响起来了。

我抬起头看着他，我觉得他在对我说话。

“谢谢。”我对着那个红斗篷说。

“你还在想什么别的吗？”

“我在想你是谁，还有我为什么会在你这里。”

“Kenny，这个故事就会很长了，你有耐心听完吗。”

男人笑得很温柔，他落在我面前，我觉得有点害羞。

23

为什么我在听一个男人讲他和他爱人的故事。

24

有一个男人穿着红斗篷，没有风也会动的那种。

他在哭。

可我不太认识他。

所以是不是走开比较好。

41

雨。

很大的雨。

如果他不大点声说话，我就没办法听见他到底在说什么。

我走进了一点，发现于事无补，我的耳朵好像不太好用，跟雨没有太大关系。

他指着一块石碑叫我看，这回我听见他在说什么了。

我弯腰看见石碑上刻着的名字。

世间最简单的咒语，但是最为致命。

就像是那些穿透了身体的碎片和呼喊，那些喷涌而出却冰冷刺骨的鲜血，那些泪水和黑暗，没有一个是梦境。

42

“这里埋着我深爱的人。”

Everett K.Ross

**Author's Note:**

> 解密时间！小玫瑰在最开始就死了，但博士用黑（？）魔法让他的灵体留存，但要保证小玫瑰没有意识到自己死了。随着时间流逝小玫瑰的灵体存在越来越稀薄，开始忘记很多事情，最后博士选择让这些结束，带Ross去看他的坟墓，但当Ross回忆起自己已经死亡的时候，也就是他彻底消失的时候。
> 
> 而且只有博士也是灵体的时候，博士才能碰到小玫瑰，所以这也是博士在复联不理他还有家里有两个博士的原因，一个是肉体一个是灵体。
> 
> 刺激不刺激，本应该能写得更好，但我没有那个耐心和实力。


End file.
